Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios
by mrsbjornironside
Summary: My Creepypasta Boyfriend Scenarios brought over from my Wattpad account. (Things may seem different due to updated Author's notes and changes to small parts of the stories for the better. I can fix stuff I missed the first time hehe)
1. Intro

Hey people! (Brought to you from my Wattpad Account)

Just some Creepypasta boyfriend x You cuteness! :) (Though there may be some strong drama in some parts, just warning you. But what is a story without some good 'ole drama, hmm?)

I plan on doing :

_\- Slenderman_

_\- Jeff the Killer_

_\- Masky_

_\- Hoodie_

_\- Puppeteer_

_~ I may add more or get rid of some. We'll just have to see how things go. (:_

_ENJOY~_


	2. When You Meet

_***Italics are the thoughts of you or the CPs unless otherwise noted'n stuff :) Enjoy~**_

_**~Slenderman~**_

You were meandering about in the woods where the notorious Slenderman was said to live. Your friend (Y/F/N) had dared you to hang around there for the night to see whether you would chicken out or not. Being the brave heart you are, you told them you would do it, much to their surprise... or not...

You sat at the base of a large half dead pine tree. Your legs hurt from walking and you were starting to feel queasy and headachey. You thought you heard static, but you just shrugged it off. Suddenly the faint static and the sickness quit and you were looking at a pair of dress pant-clad legs.

You looked up slowly, seeing a blank white face staring back at you, and scrunched up your own face in complete curiosity and interest. You have too much pride to be afraid.

_Weird, I didn't think Slenderman was real... "I assure you, child, I am very real." _You heard a rather deep voice say (I envision David Near's version - Ermagerd its sooo good). You raised a brow at the creature before you. _So he reads minds now...? _Slenderman chuckled. "Why yes I do. I would remember that for future reference, my dear."

You got up quickly "What do you mean 'for future reference'?" Slenderman looked at you. "I plan on seeing you again, (Y/N)." he said before disappearing in the blink of an eye, leaving you dumbfounded.

_**~Jeff the Killer~**_

You were having trouble sleeping due to a minor side ache from a bruise you had received from your now ex-boyfriend. You closed your eyes, lying really still, trying to will yourself to oblivion.

You heard what you thought was a squeak. You pretended to shift to your stomach in your sleep, trying not to grimace in pain. You put one of your arms over the side of the bed, clutching a discarded heel, still pretending to sleep. You had a feeling you'd need the makeshift weapon.

You heard another squeak and quiet footsteps, then felt a slight shift in the bed. You heard the infamous words "Go. To. Sl-"

"Never!" You chucked the shoe you had at the offender, hitting them upside the head. You flung to your wall and turned the lights on, only to see none other than Jeff the Killer. "What the fuck, dude!? I just wanted to get some rest! I've had a rather bad day, thank you very much!"

Remembering your side, you clutched it, groaning a little while glaring at Jeff, who had yet to say anything. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself, hmm?"

Jeff stared at you like you were a two headed alien. Then he finally spoke. "Aren't you afraid? Like at all?" "No, not really. More like pissed off and sleep deprived." Your eyes moved to his head and you started laughing.

Jeff looked at you and raised a brow, playing with his knife, "What's so funny?" he asked a bit threateningly. You laughed even harder. "I can't - I hi- hit you with a gli-glittery heel!" You started to leak tears of laughter but quickly got yourself under control when Jeff glared at you with barely contained anger and annoyance.

"Look, I'm very sorry I hit you with a shoe, but you did try to kill me. And I am in no mood to have that happen. Um, can you please leave so I can get back to it?"

Jeff sighed heavily before nodding, "Fine, but don't expect this to be our last encounter..."

"Y/N" you smiled a bit before gesturing to the open window. " I look forward to those encounters." you winked and Jeff just shook his head before slipping back out the window. You didn't see his already big smile grow genuinely larger as he left.

_**~Masky~**_

You were leaving the Cheesecake Factory with three jumbo cheesecakes in your hands. You couldn't wait to get home to start on one of them. You were a cheesesake fanatic, and you could eat as much s you wanted and would never gain an ounce, your metabolism was so high!

You lost your grip on the cheesecakes slightly and watched in horror as they were about to fall until you saw someone come out of nowhere and swoop them up before they hit the ground. You sighed in relief and looked at your cheesecake savior. You saw a guy about your age with a white mask with feminine black eyes and lips with a tan jacket.

You smiled at the sight. You were into eccentric people. "Thank you so much! I would have been heartbroken if I'd lost my cheesecake!"

"Hehe, you're welcome. The name's Masky. How about you?" You chuckled "My name's Y/N." You looked at your watch for the time. "Shoot, it was very nice meeting you Masky but I have to be somewhere (Yeah.. To gorge on cheesecake.. :3)."

Masky nodded and handed you back your cheesecakes. "Alrighty. I'll see you around, Y/N. Take good care of those cheesecakes." Masky smiled behind his mask.

You laughed at the comment. "I solemnly promise I will. See ya." you said before walking off to continue on with your previous engagement.

_**~Hoodie~**_

You were in the park, watching the iridescent sunset sink slowly through the treeline. You were having a shitty day and you just wanted tomorrow to come. Just as you thought things couldn't get any worse, you felt someone grab you from behind.

"Hey let go of me!" The smell of whiskey and cigarettes permeated the air around you. You were being mishandled by a drunk. "HELP!"

You were fighting to get out of his tight and hurtful grasp, but to no avail. He started to drag you to the ground and you just closed your eyes, trying to numb yourself to whatever was to come.

Suddenly, you felt the weight lifted off of you. You slowly peeked open one eye, followed by the other. The drunkard who had attacked you was lying a few feet away with his skull bashed in. Next to him was a figure with a hood that had a stitched frown and glowing red eyes, but oddly enough you didn't feel afraid; you felt _safe._

You let out a slow and shaky breath before finally gaining a sitting position. The hooded figure just stared at you the entire time, calmly observing. "Th- thank you." You cursed yourself internally for your quivering voice, but you were on the verge of hysterical tears and just really needed a hug.

As if sensing your thoughts, the hooded figure approached you cautiously, dropping to a criss-cross applesauce position right in front of you, then he pulled you into his lap and a tight warm embrace.

You let out a few gut wrenching sobs, burying your face in the neck of his hoodie. He tightened his hold on you as if to reassure you, and gracefully moved into a standing position, moving in the direction of your house. You didn't question how he knew where he was going without directions.

By the time he arrived with you at your house, you were fast asleep in his arms. The door was unlocked, so he opened it up and shut it again with his booted foot. He moved expertly to your bedroom and laid you down on your bed. He tucked you in and lifted his mask fractionally to give you a tender kiss on the forehead.

You woke up groggily the next morning, remembering your hooded protector from the previous night almost instantly. You saw a note on the pillow next to you and picked it up to read it:

_**Y/N,**_

_**Good morning, and I hope you have slept well. While you were out, I took the liberty of installing new locks on your doors and windows. You should be more careful about who you let in the house. ;) Take the day to get some more rest and relaxation. I promise we will be seeing each other again very soon, Y/N.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Hoodie~**_

You smiled softly at the note, feeling elated you would get to see Hoodie again. You nestled back into the covers before drifting off into a sleep filled with visions of a hooded angel with a stitched frown and glowing red eyes.

**_~Puppeteer~ (Sorta seems like Jeff's with the ex and bruises, but just go with it ;3)_**

You were lying on your bed in the dark, staring at your frayed poster of a picture of Hawaii. You had always wanted to go there, to escape if anything. You shifted slightly, a tear leaking out of one of your Y/E/C eyes.

Your now ex-boyfriend had come home extremely plastered, when only hours before he'd been grovelling to you about how he was working to change and would never touch another drink ever again for you. You had stupidly accepted his half-assed apology. Again. You should have known better.

Your body was now screaming in pain. You don't really know how you were even able to make it this far. You had tried to confront your ex when he had gotten home because you had finally had enough of his bullshit. He had decked you right across the face without warning, then continued beating you.

You had fought back as best as you could until you had gotten hold of an old and empty bottle of wine and shattered it over his head, knocking him out cold. You dragged him out of your house and as far away from it as you could in your state. You had then returned home and locked all the doors and windows.

You'd had somehow then ended up in your room and hadn't moved since.

Your eyes fluttered shut for a moment before you felt something soft and silky moving along your neck. "Mmmm. That's nice, keep at it." You hummed tiredly and appreciatively, your voice a bit scratchy and pained.

You heard a soft sigh, and finally opened your eyes, too resigned to fight anymore. A pair of glowing tawny eyes stared back at you, while grand amounts of fluttering tendrils floated around you. They were beautiful, you thought. They were luminous and brought a soft golden glow to the surrounding area.

You knew who this creature was. He was the Puppeteer, one of many Creepypasta characters you had taken the liberty of reading about when you were younger. You knew what he could do to you, but you accepted it, and you weren't afraid.

This must have shown in your beautiful Y/E/C eyes because he was now looking at you with curiosity, disbelief, wonder, and awe...

In a surprisingly sexy British voice (for some reason Iggy's voice comes to mind, or Kol's from TVD xD) he spoke up "Aren't you afraid of me darling. I am a monster after all," He said this with the slightest bit of anger and bitterness in his tone, and had you not usually been so good at picking up on emotions, you never would have caught it.

"No, I'm not." you stated quietly, yet with a firm resolve. You moved your hand to slowly caress his jawline with your cool fingers. You didn't know why, but you felt like you had this desperate need to know him, but also like you had known him for years.

"I'm Y/N." you repeatedly stroked your thumb softly near his chin, and his eyes became heavy-lidded at the action. "I know," he purred contentedly.

He opened his eyes back up all the way, but let you continue your ministrations. His eyes contained a look of seriousness in them. "As you may or may not know already, I am The Puppeteer, but you may call me Zachary if you wish."

"Alright then, Zachary." you whispered sleepily with a hint of huskiness. You watched as his eyes lit brighter with something you couldn't quite decipher at the moment.

You removed your hand as you began to fall into the depths of unconsciousness, any pain forgotten, but whispered very softly "See you soon."

Zachary smiled at your resting figure in the pale golden light. He affectionately placed a soft kiss on your cheek before disappearing silent as a ghost.

You awoke the next morning, stretching lazily while remembering your strange encounter with The Puppeteer the previous night. You realized any of your injuries had miraculously healed, but then recalled that The Puppeteer had some powers (if he doesn't, I'm doing some modifying. New is always good :3) You turned on your side to check your alarm for the time, only to see a beautifully hand crafted doll on your nightstand. You gently picked it up and hugged it to your chest, grinning like a fool. You definitely couldn't wait to see Zachary again.

_**Oh my fudge buckets! The first part! I hope you loved this first installment. Comment to tell me how you liked it! :) I do not own any of these characters, or you for that matter. :3 Hasta luego for now! - Em**_

_**~Beauty is everywhere, you just need to know when to look~**_


	3. Meeting AgainHangingBecoming Friends

_**Whoo, next part! :3 Enjoy~ (And I know that in reality CPs wouldn't be so nice or endearing, but this is my/your world people! So let's have some fluffy killer love, eh? Hehe)**_

_**~Slenderman~**_

You trekked back to Slender's woods the very next day. You wanted to learn more about this creature that intrigued you so much. You wondered why he didn't kill you. He obviously seemed like the type that wouldn't let any of his victims go unharmed without a good reason.

You stumbled over a rock, putting your hands in front of you, ready for the fall. But it never came. You looked at your waist and saw it had a black tendril wrapped gently around it. You looked back up to see the face of its owner.

"Hello again, my dear Y/N." Slender nodded his head toward you before letting you back onto the ground the right way. "Hey Slender. Soooo, why haven't you killed me yet? Cause if you're toying with me just get it over with." you stated bluntly.

Slenderman fidgeted a bit, his tendrils unfurling and re-furling. "It's simple, young Y/N. You are not only beautiful, but you are different. You are not really afraid of anyone or anything, and my curiosity has gotten the best of me. Plus being me tends to get rather lonely..." he trailed off very quietly, drooping his head.

You smiled and cupped his left cheek with your hand, lifting his face to look at yours. "Hey... You know you're not half as bad as everyone makes you out to be. Maybe you don't have to be so lonely anymore.." You took a deep breath before saying "I could be your friend."

Slenderman straightened up a bit more. "Thank you." His voice held all the emotion his face was currently unable to express. He pulled you into a tight hug, tendrils and all. You laughed softly before patting him a bit awkwardly on the back. "I take it that's a yes?"

He let you go while nodding his head furiously, "Most definitely a yes~"

You patted his arm. "Well come on! I say we have some unfortunate idiots to terrorize this evening." He chuckled at your willingness to accept his nature, but on the inside he was elated and flipping with joy.

The two of you spent your night terrorizing mentioned unfortunate souls, while getting to know each other better and laughing up a storm.

_**~Jeff the Killer~**_

You were sitting at your desk sketching something with headphones in and blaring. Suddenly you felt a warm hand cover your mouth. You let out a muffled scream and bit the hand, which quickly let you go.

You turned around, hyperventilating, only to see none other than Jeff, who was glaring at you while holding his bleeding hand. You started laughing like you had last night, then laughing harder when you remembered why you had laughed so hard last night. "I'm so so so-sorry!" You choked out between laughs while wiping happy tears from your cheeks.

Jeff's expression softened a bit, but still held a hint of annoyance. "Its fine, Y/N. I guess this is my sign from the universe I just shouldn't scare you. It usually ends up with me hurting and you laughing, and next time I may end up losing something more dear than my hand." he chuckled a bit, the rest of the annoyance gone.

"Yeah, you should definitely listen to what those celestial beings have to say." You laughed, looking at his hand, which you noticed was still bleeding. "Ooh, holy Popsicle sticks!" Let's get that cleaned up, shall we?" You smiled leading him to your bathroom and setting him down on the edge of the bathtub. You then got to work.

You didn't know, but his heart was racing the entire time you gently cleaned his wound. For some reason he couldn't get enough of your soft and gentle touch. No one was ever this nice to him, most couldn't even look at him. (A/N: In these stories I guess his POV is sorta weaved in from now on, like now.)

You looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He was fascinated that you didn't flinch away, but instead stared straight into his eyes like you couldn't and didn't want to look away. His cold heart melted at the sight. (A/N: In some stories the relationship potential will pick up faster. :3)

"Wow, I've done quite a number on you the past couple days. Maybe we should just stick you in a protective indestructible bubble whenever you're around me." You giggled fervently. He just smiled back without saying anything. He was thinking about how you talked about seeing him again.

He then spoke up "So can we be friends then?" You smiled, pretending to think about it for a moment. "Hmm, I don't see why not." you replied while securing the last bandage before giving his hand a gentle kiss. "There. All better. So, so you wanna watch a movie or something?"

He just gazed intensely at you before nodding slowly. You moved to the living room and popped _The Mummy _into your DVD player, before sitting on the couch.

At the beginning of the movie you two were at nearly opposite ends of the couch, but by the end, you were cuddled up into his side with your head on his shoulder and a blanket thrown over both of you.

_**~Masky~**_

It had been a week since you had seen your cheesecake savior, Masky. Thinking about him put you in the mood for some jumbo cheesecake, so you made your way on over to the Cheesecake Factory. You bought three jumbo cheesecakes just like before, then walked out the doors to get back home.

You couldn't see where you were going, and once again you were having troubles with holding your cheesecake. This time you tripped and the top cheesecake just flew from your stack. As it started its descent to the ground, your thoughts were, _Great! Just great! They should put me on a watch for repeatedly attempting to murder harmless cheesecake! _You saw a familiar blur of tan and white and knew instantly it was Masky. He should be dubbed the chief of the cheesecake police for being such a sweet superhero! (:3 Oh the cheesiness.)

"We meet again, Y/N. We really need to get you some kind of fancy cart or something so you can't drop your precious cargo anymore. "Masky chuckled and looked at you through his mask.

Your cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment and you failed to stifle a giggle. "You know, I think with saving my butt so many times, you've earned yourself a jumbo cheesecake at my house. What do ya say?" you asked hopefully.

"Y/N, I think that is the greatest idea of the year." Masky relieved you of the rest of your cheesecakes before you walked to your house together.

You ended up spending the rest of the day with him at your house, eating cheesecake, watching movies, and just having a blast.

_**~Hoodie~**_

It had been around two days since you had gotten your note from Hoodie. You were itching to see him again, to talk to him. You also wanted to thank him because you thought it was really sweet that he had burglar-proofed your house for you.

It was around noon and you were hungry. You went to the kitchen and started on some macaroni and cheese and hot dogs. While you were waiting for the water to boil, you heard a knock at the door. You went to the door and opened it without thinking to check the new peephole.

What, or rather who was on the other side of the door, surprised you. Your face broke out in a huge grin that could compete with Jeff the Killer's at the sight of Hoodie standing before you. "Hoodie! What a pleasant surprise! I was just working on making some lunch. Wanna come in?" Without waiting for an answer, you pulled him in by his hand and shut the door behind you. With his hand still in yours, you went back to the kitchen to continue your cooking.

Hoodie sat down at one of the bar stools at the island in your kitchen, shaking his head while smiling under his hood at all your unquelling energy.

"So, what did you stop by to chat about?" you asked while putting the dry noodles into one pan to cook and placing the hot dogs in the other, setting them both on a lower heat.

"I stopped by to see how you were holding up after the incident in the park." Hoodie said gently, hoping not to bring back any bad thoughts. You shivered a bit, but were otherwise unaffected. "Oh that. Yeah, I'm fine." You turned your head over your shoulder to smile at him. "It was very nice of you to take care of me like that, and I wanted to thank you for proofing my house."

Hoodie nodded. You turned around suddenly, and strode over to the island. "So do you wanna be friends or what?" You bluntly asked. "Uuum, sure..." Hoodie said slowly. He was thrown off guard a little that you actually wanted to be his friend.

"Great!" You replied, while clapping your hands together loudly. "Then we can spend time being new friends over mac 'n cheese and dogs." you giggled, bringing the now finished and prepared food to the island.

You had a great lunch 'date' and promised to do something together again real soon.

**_~Puppeteer~_**

You had decided to spend the day getting some house cleaning done. You were currently cleaning in the living room, with all the windows open. You had Pandora going on your television, set to the Louis Armstrong station. You were into older stuff. The song _The Man I Love_by Ella Fitzgerald started playing. You smiled; this was a favorite of yours.

You started swaying and slow dancing with a ghost for a partner. You closed your eyes while humming and your dance partner suddenly had warm, real hands. You opened your eyes slowly, and saw you were dancing with Zachary.

You started to giggle as he twirled you gracefully. "Hello, Zachary." He smiled warmly at you, his tawny eyes shining brightly with that unknown emotion again.

"Hello, love." You shivered at the pet name. "How are you this fine spring day? After having such a nasty row with your ex a few nights ago?" He asked looking at you intensely.

"I'm doing very well, actually. Thank you for healing me, Zachary." You smiled at his surprised look. "You didn't really thing I wouldn't notice did you?" He laughed shakily, embarrassed at being caught. "I'd kind have hoped you wouldn't notice."

You raised a brow. "Why. I think what you did was a very good thing. I may not be able to walk today if it wasn't for you. I'm proud and honored." You raised your hand from his shoulder to stroke his face like you did the first time you met him. He closed his eyes, smiling.

"I guess you may as well know I took the liberty of making it so your ex would stay away from you. Permanently." he stated, with a bit of menace, but not directed towards you. You moved forward to kiss his forehead. "I thank you for that. He was nothing but poison for me."

Zachary blushed lightly and nodded, before tilting you as the song ended. Once you stood back up, you hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace immediately.

You ended up blowing off your cleaning and you spent the rest of the day dancing with him to old, slow music. You fell asleep in his arms on the couch. You had a private understanding of the fact that you had already become friends.

_**Whew! Here is another lovely me know what you guys think, and I'll try to update again when I can! Hope you enjoyed! :) -Em**_

_**~Beauty is everywhere, you just need to know when to look~**_


	4. He Realizes

_**Voila, the next installment of my CPBS! Yay! This chapter will be from his POV! :D :3 Enjoy~**_

_**~Slenderman~**_

_There she is. _He thought to himself as you came skipping towards him in the woods with a big grin on your face. You had been visiting him in the woods nearly everyday for the past few months. To say he was ecstatic was the understatement of the century.

He was standing at the base of a large pine tree, enjoying the shade. This summer drought was starting to become rather unbearable, even for him. He noticed you had a giant picnic basket in your hands, and that you were suited for swimming under your loose, skimpy clothing. (A/N: No he isn't being a perv! xD Its just five million degrees out and he HAPPENED to notice your attire. ANY Who, let's press on.)

"Hey, Slender! We're gonna go to the river today so we can cool off and have some lunch, and I won't take no for an answer." you smirked at him. He chuckled, "You know I could never refuse you, my dear Y/N." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind your ear with one of his tendrils, and you blushed lightly. "Well... um.. Let's go!" You said enthusiastically, brushing off Slender's odd behavior.

Slender mentally face palmed himself. _Really, Slender, really? What was that anyways? You get the irrepressible urge to touch her, and you scare her away. You should be ashamed._

_Besides... She could probably never bear to love a monster like you anyway... But that doesn't mean you don't love her... Wait. What? _Slenderman stopped in his tracks, going still as a statue, while you continued on your merry way.

He exhaled heavily. _Oh, my goodness gracious! I'm in love with Y/N... In. Love. With her. _His thoughts were bouncing all over the place as he found the ability to move his legs forward again. When he realized his feelings, he looked at the way he saw you in a whole new light. He thought about how much you put up with him, and accepted him. But he also thought about how you might royally reject him if he ever confessed his love for you.

He decided to keep his true feelings a secret for the time being to ruminate over them.

You laughed a lot during lunch, deciding to dismiss his funny behavior as the heat getting to him. You ended up swimming in the river while he just looked on smiling, admiring your figure, and your bright spirit. (All in a loving way, no perviness involved! xD Lawd, people) It was a great day.

_**~Jeff the Killer~**_

You were on your bed taking a catnap in your darkened room, clad only in a bikini due to the extreme weather. (A/N: I'm just making it so its a drought for everyone xD) Jeff slipped in silently through the window hoping to scare you, even though he knew it was probably a really bad idea.

Only when he neared your bed did he notice you were sleeping. He smiled, sitting near you on the bed's edge. He gazed at you with his forever open eyes, thinking about how only months ago he had almost chosen to make you another one of his victims. However much it embarrassed him, he was pretty glad you had decided to pitch a shoe at him and call him out.

He would have really been missing out on something great had he ended you. He also thought about how even though he had tried to kill you, you had still decided to be his friend thinking he was worth it in the long run.

He had grown very fond of you during the time you two had spent together. He wouldn't exactly say it was love - at least not yet. But, he definitely knew he wanted to make you his. He just had to figure out how to tell you that without freaking you out.

He lamented on scaring you - he had the moment he perched himself next to you - and instead kissed your brow before whispering "Sweet Dreams" softly in your ear. You shivered despite the heat and smiled in your sleep.

He then slipped back out the window to let you finish your nap and decide on how to get you to become his.~

_**~Masky~**_

Masky had been hanging out nonstop with you for around six months. He was almost always in the mood to be around you, but even when he wasn't in the mood, he found himself around you anyway. You calmed him down and made him feel better about himself.

A main staple whenever you were hanging around each other would be cheesecake. You guys never grew tired of it. You even introduced him to a yummy new food that he ended up falling in love with you over. It happened to be Strawberry Cheesecake Bread (A/N: Something my mom makes. Sounds gross, but that's definitely not the story when you taste it. You will be trying to steal the whole loaf. I promise you xD)

Masky had already liked you a lot considering you were so chill about him and his 'profession'. You had even told him once that you actually thought that what he did was kinda cool in some odd way.

He'd had a new bounce in his step ever since he'd met you. He had realized he was in love with you when you had presented him with the surprise cheesecake bread. He sometimes wondered why it was cheesecake that revealed his true feelings about you to himself, but he didn't question it You guys were cheesecake soul mates!

He planned to ask you to be with him soon. He just hoped you wouldn't say no...

_**~Hoodie~**  
_

Hoodie would spend all the time with you he could get. He had always felt the strong urge to protect you, but the more time he spent near you, the more he couldn't get enough of you. He always wanted to be in your presence and by your side.

Today you were depressed because one of your old friends from a town you had previously lived in had passed away, and you were just down in the doldrums.

Hoodie had showed up with a lot of junk food and movies that were so pointless they were hilarious, along with himself as designated cuddle buddy. Not that he minded. So currently you were on the couch lying on his chest and dying from laughter watching a really funny scene in _Anchorman 2._ Hoodie just chuckled every now and then while stroking your hair without even thinking about it.

He loved that you allowed this proximity between you and him. He loved your soft, warm skin and that wondrous scent of lilacs and sunshine that you always seemed to hold.

As your insane laughing fit began to dial down, your eyelids began to droop with tiredness; after all you had been up since very early this morning (3 a.m.) crying your eyes out till Hoodie showed up.

You snuggled closer into Hoodie's chest, and eventually fell asleep. He just stayed there, lying content with you in his embrace. Stroking your hair absentmindedly. Until he himself fell asleep on the plush couch. _I think I'm in love... _was his last thought before he was completely lost in the oblivion of the dream state.

**_~Puppeteer~_**

Zachary had already known he was in love with you. He'd known it from the moment he'd laid his beautiful golden, glowing eyes on you. He was struck with the awe inspiring force of love at first sight, shall we say.

He had always earned his kills by feeding of the lonely, weakened, and depressed. But even though he noticed you did happen to have those qualities, all fitting for a broken soul, he also noticed something else. He had noticed how much fight you had in you and how strong-willed you were.

He had admired that, and almost resignedly and complacently, had fallen for you instantly. It had been around four months since you had first physically encountered him in your room, and he had been around you endlessly since then. Your souls were inseparable, or at least he saw it that way.

Your favorite types of afternoons were the slow, drizzling ones when you would sway slowly together to soft vintage music. Dancing was a big thing between the two of you.

He was living a world of pure bliss. The only thing that was constantly nagging at his conscience was that you were were not truly his. But, oh, did he want you to be his. Mind, body, and soul.

Today those particular thoughts were swimming tiredly around in his brain, causing him a rather torturous migraine, so he shuffled exhausted over to the couch where you were snuggled up reading a book and plopped down beside you, lying his head carefully in your lap. He looked up at you silently pleading with you to give him his second favorite thing. You smiled at him, setting your book down for the time being to comply to his wishes. You slowly slid your hands along his scalp, combing your fingers gently through his silky ebony hair. He closed his heavy eyes and hummed appreciatively. He absolutely loved and adored it when you did this. He found your sweet and tender gentleness endearing.

You looked down at his mostly relaxed face, taking in the minusculely furrowed brows. "Hey, what's got you all sad?" you asked him quietly while continuing to slide your fingers through his locks.

He released a long suffering sigh. "Nothing is wrong, Love. Just... trying to piece a particularly arduous puzzle together." he chuckled a bit, before becoming silent to work on further relaxing.

"It's fine. I'm sure you'll tell me when you're ready." You giggled and kissed him lovingly on his temple.

_I can only hope to ever be ready, my dear Y/N. _He sighed once more before falling into a fitful sleep at your sweet, gentle hand.

_**Dagnabit! Hope you enjoyed this newest installment! Hope it wasn't too boring. Hehe. Don't forget to like and comment! :3 -Em**_

_**~Beauty is everywhere, you just need to know when to look~**_


	5. You Become His

_**Yay New stuff! Hehe Enjoy~**_

_**~Slenderman~**_

It had been a few days since Slender had realized he loves you. You ventured into the woods to try and find him - he'd been making himself harder to find lately.

A twig snapped, breaking into your train of thoughts. You slowly turned, but didn't see anything. You laughed, albeit nervously. It could have just been Slender trying to get a rise out of you, but there was a faint shadow of a hint of doubt in your mind this time. You rubbed your slightly sweaty palms on your shorts and pressed on, trying to hone in on your surroundings more.

Unexpectedly, someone grabbed you rather roughly around the waist, and you turned your head to see it was just some random man, but you could tell he meant no good. You saw a dark glint in his eye and his face held a disgustingly evil smirk. You were about to yell to rouse some kind of attention, but he seemed to anticipate this and covered your mouth with his calloused hand.

You tried to fight against him, but it seemed this wasn't going to be your battle to win. He seemed almost inhumanly strong. (A/N: Its not a CP, just some guy. :P)

While he was trying to force you to the ground, he unconsciously removed his hand from your face. You took possibly your only chance. You let out an ear-piercing shriek that seemed to stun him, before shouting Slenderman's name over and over like a madwoman.

Suddenly the evil man was letting out his own pain filled, gurgling screams. You looked over to see he was impaled with two or three tendrils. You closed your eyes and let out a quiet breath of relief. Your adrenaline was wearing off so you just stay resting like that for a minute. And in doing so you heard what Slender had to say to the dying man.

"You insipid cretin. You shall never. EVER. Touch what is mine. You shall never lay another disgusting finger on this beautiful, angelic rarity." Then you heard ripping sounds and knew Slender had torn him in half. You smiled inwardly to yourself, even though you were a bit grossed out by the goriness around you currently. You were taken aback by Slender's words.

You pretended to be unconscious even though all you wanted to do was jump up and bear hug Slender.

You felt tendrils ever so softly caressing your cheeks and forehead and it took your entire being not to let a smile loose. You'd let let him sweat for a second due to his inconvenient behavior the past couple days.

"Y/N. Dear Y/N, are you all right, my dove? Please wake up.. Please..." You heard the shakiness and suppressed hysteria in Slender's voice, so you quickly let him off the hook by opening your eyes abruptly and smiling happily at him.

"My hero." You slowly sat up with some regained strength and slid your arms around him and nuzzled your nose in the crook of his neck. "Did you mean what you said?" you asked right away. You were sure Slender could curse you for your bluntness some days.

"Umm, hehe, uh... Yes..." you giggled at Slender's newfound nervousness and swiveled your head to see that his face was dusted in a pale rose. You hugged him close again with your lips next to his ear. "And you're right Slender. I am yous." You whispered huskily in his ear before giving his lobe a teasing nip. You felt him shiver delightedly and you giggled softly before kissing his now heated lobe and burying your head in his neck yet again.

You and Slender didn't need words to express how you felt towards each other.

_**~Jeff the Killer~**_

It had been around a week and a half since Jeff had _truly _realized he wanted to make you his. He really wanted to just tell you, but too many different scenarios that ended in ultimate rejection kept repeating in his head, and it was the one roadblock stopping him from stepping up and making his claim.

Basically he was becoming a nervous mess increasingly, which was rather uncharacteristic for him.

You had begun to notice this behavior more over the ensuing days. You had decided you'd give him a surprise movie night complete with snacks and chocolate to maybe cheer him up a bit.

When Jeff entered the house, the scent of buttery, salted popcorn and your light floral shampoo invaded his nostrils. His mouth quirked into a tiny genuine smile, making his carved one look goofy, and continued on his trek to find you.

"Y/N! Where are you? What're ya up to?" he called from where he was. "I'm in the living room!" you answered, while putting in _Robin Hood: Men In Tights._ You felt like you both could use some witty, dorky humor and cheesy romance.

Jeff entered and plopped down on the right side of the couch, putting his arm on the outer end of the plump arm rest and sighing tiredly. You raised a brow at him. "Rough day?"

"You could say that." he chuckled before grabbing a watermelon sour patch and popping it into his mouth. You giggled sweetly. You found it funny that he never seemed to be fazed by the candy's sourness.

You pressed play on the DVD player, the drum roll music for the 20th Century Fox intro signaling the start of the movie. You skipped over to the couch once you shut the lights off and sprawled across Jeff's lap with a fuzzy blanket, putting your head on the arm rest near his hand. That way if he wanted to he could play with your hair, like he'd usually do when you watched movies. You secretly loved it when he did that.

About a quarter of a way through the movie you realized he never once touched your hair and his body seemed rather stiff. You sighed sadly and continued to watch the movie, but your sigh didn't go unnoticed by him.

Jeff mentally took three deep breaths while counting back from ten before gently stroking his smooth fingertips over your shoulder to get your attention. You shivered slightly and turned your head towards his. "What is it, Je-" your sentence was abruptly cut short by a pair of warm lips on yours.

You stayed still for a second, shocked, before finally registering and returning the kiss with warmth and enthusiasm. After a bit you had to pull back for air, and managed to squeeze a decent sentence out of yourself. "I wondered when you were finally gonna do that~" you grinned brightly.

Jeff looked stunned a moment before getting a face splitting grin on his face (pun intended hehe) and pulling you back in for a more heated and passionate kiss.

Needless to say, the movie was long forgotten. (Don't worry ya didn't have sex... YEEEET. Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaa! You'll get enough of that lah ya horn dogs!)

_**~Masky~**_

It was nearing Canada Day and you had stated to Masky a time or two about how you liked to celebrate that day as well as the Fourth of July later on because you just loved Canada, eh. This fondness of the holiday all extended from your obsession with the lovable anime Hetalia. (You strongly felt Canada was under appreiciated! Plus you love Kuma! :3)

Masky decided that he would just make you some cheesecake bread and give it to you in some special way or have a fluffy note on it or something.

~*~Time Skip brought to you by Gilbird :D~*~

It was now Canada Day, and Masky had baked you a giant loaf of cheesecake bread in the shape of a maple leaf with smaller loaves of cheesecake bread on top of it in the shapes of hearts, and smaller maple leaves. And the smaller loaves each had "Be The Maple Syrup To My Pancakes?" written in red and white. (He thought the phrase seemed appropriate for the day and your obsession. Otherwise it would've been cheesecake all the way, baby!)

He thought it was a cheesecake masterpiece! Now he just had to focus on getting it to your home and you before he ate it.

You were in your bathroom adding on the finishing touches to your hair. You had decided to let it down in loose summer curls for the day. You only had on light makeup and and strapless white summer dress adorning a sleek red belt and cute red flats. Around your neck was a small intricate silver maple leaf necklace that Masky had given your randomly not too long ago as a gift. You loved it and never took it off.

You heard a commotion from downstairs and assumed Masky had arrived like he said he would. You fluffed your hair one more time before giving yourself a final once over in the full length mirror hanging on the door. You then walked out to join Masky.

You reached the bottom of the staircase and a heavenly and all too familiar scent met your nose and gave your taste buds tingles of anticipation. You turned and entered the kitchen where a giant cheesecake bread beauty was sitting on the island's counter top. But it seemed like it was oddly shaped...

You walked closer to it while looking around, not seeing Masky anywhere around. And now you knew why. Half the cake was missing with multiple bite mark indents. You read the words that had been saved through the cake's abuse and your heart melted and you grinned like a fool.

But then you covered your mouth with your hand to stifle your oncoming giggle. You saw a trail of crumbs on the floor and decided Masky wasn't off the hook just yet. You tiptoed across the floor while following the crumbs and came to find that the trail ended at a closed closet door. Hmm, not suspicious at all. NOT.

You put your hand gently on the knob and slowly turned it before flinging the door open and tackling Masky. "I have captured the cheesecake thief! I'm the Hero!" You yelled obnoxiously like Alfred, or America would while sitting in a ladylike position on top of a petrified Masky. You were in a dress, after all.

"S- So.. Um... You got the cake...huh? And the message...?" Masky was stuttering up a storm and all the while you were just grinning like a fool again while looking down at him.

You laughed again, this time less crazily. "Of course I did! And I loved them both~!" you poked his chest. "I just needed to get you back somehow for stealing like half the cheesecake bread cause I don't think agreeing to date you is something that should be considered revenge."

Masky smiled underneath his mask before sitting up while taking you more into his lap. "So its a definite yes then?" he asked hopefully.

"Yup~" You smiled happily. You two then hugged each other before getting up and stepping out of the closet. "Happy Canada Day." Masky said. You laughed before going back to the kitchen.

You then proceeded to finish the rest of the bread while warding Masky off with viciously sweet threats of drowning him in maple syrup if he touched it. Best. Canada Day. Ever.

**_~Hoodie~_**

Hoodie had decided to just ask you to try and get it over with.

If he could endure constantly being around blood, death, and gore then surely he could ask you to be his girlfriend. He trudged up to your house before opening your door, closing it and locking it. It annoyed him to no end that even after the endless amount of times he had tried to get it into your head that you needed to use your security system, that you always left your door unchained and unlocked.

Anything could happen to you, and he might not be there to help save you. That thought haunted him to no end. So he just went with the currently easiest route and checked up on you at least once a day.

You were sitting curled on the couch, reading some large book. You had a fuzzy throw on you and a steaming mug of tea sitting next to you on the side table. The windows were closed and the AC was on, so you had gotten a bit cold.

Hoodie smiled under his mask before wordlessly sitting down and putting your covered feet into his lap. This seemed to drag your attention away from your book as you jumped, but only slightly, before smiling at Hoodie.

"Hey, Hoodie! You startled me a bit, but no biggie." You chuckled before wiggling your toes happily under the blanket while stretching your legs. "So wotcha over for today?" You asked, most of your attention regained by the book in your hands.

"Well..." May as well say it. Got nothin' to lose. "I came to ask you out on a date." Your (E/C) eyes snapped back up quickly to his face. Had you heard right? Did he just ask you out?

"Um, repeat that one more time please." you smiled sweetly at him. Hoodie's heart skipped a beat before he repeated his earlier question to you. Your eyes widened slightly before you flung the book away while glomping him, not knowing where it went until you heard the telltale sounds of sturdy pottery clattering on the floor and liquid being spilled everywhere.

You groaned at your stupidity while Hoodie chuckled at your adorableness. "I'll get some paper towels." Hoodie said before getting out from under you and striding to the kitchen to grab the things necessary for cleaning the mess.

'Well, that's a good cup of tea wasted, but now I have you to fill the void!" you laughed once Hoodie was back and bending down to soak up the liquid with the towels while you picked up the mug and ran it to the sink.

Hoodie chuckled once more while shaking his head. He disposed of the now soggy towels before you two went to lie back down on the couch, this time with a blanket, cuddling to warm each other up from the blasting cold air and watching random stuff on Netflix.

_**~Puppeteer~**_

Zachary had decided he'd ask you to be his while doing the thing together in which he felt closest to you - while dancing.

You were just getting back in from a quick grocery run. You had made it in the nick of time before it had started to sprinkle. Zachary found your timing and the current weather perfect opportunities to get himself across to you now.

Not long after you had finished putting the food and other supplies away in their designated spots the power decided to go out. 'Oh well that's just grand, isn't it?' you thought annoyed as you began to look for your stash of candles to set up so you could see. It also created a more tranquil atmosphere.

You put most of the candles around the living room and lit them one by one. While doing this you saw Zachary's glowing gold eyes in the soft, dim light and saw that he was setting up the portable speakers that you two had for things like this. You smiled to yourself, continuing your task.

Zachary pulled out his phone and scrolled to the appropriate song he wanted to play for you when he asked you. _In My Veins _by Andrew Belle began to drift through the speakers as you two joined for a slow dance.

Zachary decided again last second that he would instead ask you after the song had run its course because he realized it had a couple of the perfect lines he could quote to you while asking for your love.

As the last notes of the song began to fade away, Zachary dipped you ever so slowly before bringing you back up but keeping you close to himself and staring searchingly into your eyes.

"Y/N" He inhaled slowly before releasing a deep sigh. "You are in my veins, and I cannot get you out. And I don't want to~. Will you be mine?" he asked huskily in that ever so tantalizing and intoxicating accent of his.

You swore your heart had stopped, and a million thoughts were bouncing around in your mind. "Yes~" You managed to choke out before you were enveloped in a warm, tight embrace. You hugged back just as tightly, never wanting to let go.

Then _Teeth_ by Lady Gaga started to blast through the speakers and you laughed, a tinkling of bells, and finally let go of Zachary, starting to dance rather provocatively. You just loved this song, and always made you wanna let loose.

Zachary blushed lightly, working to keep the lust from taking over his mind as he watched your swaying hips. You pulled him in and soon you were both dancing. You both started to laugh to one another.

This day was even better than when he had met your and changed both your lives for the better.

_**Yay, next piece! I really hope you like this new installment of CPBS cause it was almost the death of me. :3**_

_**I'll update soon and I love you guys! Keep on readin'! -Em**_

_**~Beauty is everywhere, you just have to know where to look~**_


	6. When You're Sick

**_~Slenderman~_**

Your house was silent today. Eerily silent it almost seemed. Usually you'd be up and about, stirring things up and causing mischief in any way you could.

But that wasn't the case for today.

Suddenly the quiet was shattered, and replaced by the sounds of you having a heavy coughing fit. You'd been feeling a bit off the past couple days, but had paid no mind to it, even though you were slowly only getting worse. You you couldn't stop with the hacking and your throat was as raw as sandpaper at this point. You had a horrible and seemingly never ending headache. You felt nauseous and dizzy, and basically you just wanted to die.

Slender had noticed your behavioral differences as well. So he had been spending all his time either in the kitchen concocting the perfect chicken noodle soup recipe or helping you to rest easier. When you had first contracted symptoms and wouldn't leave your room, Slender had just figured that you wanted to be left alone. But he'd realized soon enough with the help of remembering to have a mind conversation with you that you could barely do anything that required physical activity right now.

After a few hours filled with running around to fluff pillows, check temperatures, deliver menial things, and to find a good recipe, Slender was a bit tired, but he had just put the finishing touches on the soup he finally found worthy of his (Your Name). Trudging up the stairs with a silver tray, currently in his human form (he liked using it around you to show more expression), the sounds of your newest coughing episode reached his ears.

He started to walk a bit faster, being careful not to spill the currently piping hot soup on himself. Once he reached your room, he put the tray down on your nightstand, the dishware making a slight clank from the impact. Slender that sat next to you, or more behind you, and started to rub your arms and back, hoping to soothe you a bit.

He remembered you had put some Halls cough drops in the drawer of your nightstand, so he reached his arm over to grab them. After doing so, he shut the drawer and handed them to you. You tilted your head to smile weakly back at him. Your face was flushed and had tiny beads of sweat all over it.

"Thanks." You croaked softly after you popped one of the drops into your mouth. "It's no problem, dove. I'd do anything for the one I love after all.~"

You chuckled hoarsely, "Love you too, my Slendy." Slender smiled and his cheeks were a tad tinted. He usually hated it when anyone called him that abhorred name, but it was different when you said it, so he didn't mind; he rather enjoyed it.

"I made you the perfect soup to help you get better." Slender said as he reached back to the side for the now reasonably cooled soup. He set it gently in your lap with his arms around you and handed you the spoon. "Aww, you didn't have to do that." you cooed. "Well I did, and you will eat every bit of it this instant young lady." you could hear the smirk and the playful tone in his voice.

"Alright then, I will." You twisted around to the best of your limited ability and gave Slender a peck on the cheek. "With you here, I know I'll be all better in no time."

You spent the rest of the day in bed, eating soup, watching quiet T.V., and just sharing some good 'ole quality time with your supernatural lover.

_**~Jeff the Killer~**_

You and Jeff were sleeping in your bed peacefully - or mostly anyway. You were feeling really hot like you were frying on the beach, but at the same time you were shivering like you'd been thrown into a freezing ice bath. You were currently lying on the edge of the bed tremoring from cold with no blankets on, just wanting to cry like a child, hoping that might make you feel better.

Jeff was up as well now. You had woken him slightly a couple of times before within the night, but this time he was sure he was awake for good. He wasn't mad though. In fact, he was just plain worried, and he didn't like being worried. So he was just lying there waiting to see what else you'd do before he stepped in.

He was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts when you made a mad dash for the bathroom. He heard you clatter to the floor, and he himself was up in a flash. When he swung around the door frame to the bathroom's interior, he saw you in front of the toilet on your knees, with your forearms on the seat, and your head in one of your hands.

You hadn't thrown up, but you were leaking tears and shaking. You looked to be in a lot of pain. Jeff kneeled down by you. Your eyes met his pitifully before you closed your lids and continued crying. "I dun wan-nna thr-row up-p. I-I hate i-it an-nd I'm sca-ared." you sobbed harder, trying to hold back your stomach's contents. (A/N: Story of my life. This is actually when happens to me when I get sick like this. I'm very hard to work with when under the weather xD)

Well, now Jeff knew why you seemed to be in pain. Nurturing instincts: Flipped on. (A/N: Because the Awesome me said soooo!) Jeff slowly, gently picked you up the tiniest bit so he could slide under you. He was now sitting with you on his lap. You were still facing the toilet, and he was facing you.

He embraced you with his right arm and started to rub circles on your lower back. "Honey, I know you don't want to throw up, but you have to. Its the only way you're really gonna feel better. And I'll even stay here with you the whole time if you want me to."

"P-ple-ease *hic* don't g-go." Jeff smiled softly and his other small smile increased as well. "Alright I won't. Now take a deep breath and let it happen." he continued rubbing your back gently. (A/N: It's like he's coaching you for the Olympics hehe)

You got a little jumpy and brought your head back to the mouth of the bowl, taking slow breaths. You could fee that horrible quivering feeling in your throat and you started to spit out little globs of drool from your mouth. You sat there whimpering, knowing what would be coming next. (Ewie)

You whimpered again, and suddenly your body convulsed, stomach erupting and contents spewing up like lava from a volcano. You were crying again by now. "Shh, its okay, honey. Just let it out. You'll feel better I promise." Jeff continued shushing you and whispering sweet nothings into your ear while stroking your back soothingly.

The vomit just kept coming and coming.

After some minutes it finally quit and you laid your body sideways onto Jeff, your head on his chest, ear to his heart. "Good job. That was really good honey." he kissed your sweaty brow before reaching with his arm up to the bathroom counter and grabbing a washcloth from the basket. He wiped your face and forehead before slowly bringing you up to slide out from under you again.

"Wa-ait, where are y-you going?" you asked with small stutters in your voice. "Shh, I'm just going to get some blankets and other things for us. I'll be back in two shakes." He walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

After he'd gotten everything you needed for the rest of the night, he set it all up underneath and near you. He then flushed the toilet and got you a fresh cloth, dampened this time. He shut the main lights off but left the bathroom nightlight on so you could see the toilet, and laid down next to you draping an arm lightly and loosely over your abdomen.

"I love you (Your Name)." Jeff whispered before kissing your temple where the washcloth wasn't covering. "Love you too." you whispered back tiredly. You settled your head in the crook of Jeff's neck, and the next thing you knew, you were out like a light.

You both slept fine the rest of the night. (Waking up with minor aches from the dumb floor of course. :3)

_**~Masky~**_

Masky was currently standing in a drugstore, in the medicine isle, with a basket positively overloaded with medications, serums, pills, antibiotics, and all sorts of other pharmaceuticals. (A/N: I bet that was hard for him to keep his hands off of... -_- Anywho!) You had asked him to go out to get you some Motrin because you weren't feeling all that great.

Well... Let's just say he took that task a bit too seriously. He wanted to make sure you had every possible remedy at your disposal to help cure whatever sickness you were currently battling. (Which obviously wasn't as bad as it seemed in his mind.)

Masky glanced down at the contents of his bag once more. He decided he was satisfied with what he had for now, and if he by some chance didn't have what you needed, well then he'd just come right on back quick, fast, and in a hurry.

He began his journey over to the cashier, so he could get out of here and back home to you.

~*~Time Skip of AWESOMENESS~*~ (And over to you)

You were sitting on the couch in your sun room, surrounded by mounds of tissues and sneezing up a storm. You were gaining a headache, and your nose was so itchy. You were surprised you hadn't gotten a nosebleed by now.

When you finally got over another fit of loud and out of control sneezes, you blew your swollen nose before throwing the soiled tissues into the overflowing trashcan next to you. You sighed deeply before glancing at the clock.

It felt like Masky had been gone forever, and you were starting to wonder if he'd gotten lost. Which was rather unlikely for him.

As if your mind had somehow been invaded, (Dammit Slendy! Or Smexy! Or.. Russia..! O.o) you heard the door being flung open then closed. You tensed for a brief second before you heard Masky's deep voice from around the corner. You loosened your muscles and relaxed back into the couch again. "Hey, I'm in the sun room." you called to Masky with your congested, impaired voice.

The next thing you saw made you laugh until your eyes were leaking tears. Masky was shuffling his way over to where you were on the couch with both arms loaded with bags filled with your medicine, food, and other comfort necessities, all while balancing three tins of cheesecake on top of his head. His mask was lying above the tins, so his handsome face was exposed to you, as it often was when he was around the house. (He knew you were secretly in love with his face :3)

"Glad you find me amusing." Masky chuckled while dropping the bags at your feet. He reached up and grabbed the tins and his mask, setting all of it on the empty spot next to you.

"Yes I do find you amusing, but that also makes you the reason I smile so much." you giggled, taking a peek at the bags on the carpeted floor before you. "I see you made sure to get anything and everything I could possibly want or need." You smiled up at a slightly bashful Masky. "Yeeeeeah, weeeell. I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed so you could get better faster."

You riffed through the bags that had the food, finding all kinds of candy and chocolate, a couple movies, and bags and containers of different types of fruits and berries you liked. You pulled out one of the containers that were filled with mixed types of berries and popped it open. You began munching on the sweet little goodies while looking over at the other bags filled with medicine.

"Did you get my Motrin?" you asked while moving you gaze from the bags and over to Masky, who hadn't moved an inch. His face was blank and he just stared for a moment, processing.

"AWW! Cheesecake!" he yelled, while throwing his mask haphazardly on, before sprinting out of the room, then back in to let you know he forgot and would be back soon, and finally out again to actually get what you needed. You just sat there laughing again. He was too cute for his own good.

_**~Hoodie~**_

You were lying in your bed, panting heavily and sweating up a storm. But it wasn't for the reason one would assume. You were diagnosed with the stomach flu, and had a raging fever of 103 degrees.

You had been throwing up all of last night and most of this morning. You couldn't keep anything down, and you didn't wanna move an inch, afraid that simply jostling yourself too much could be your end. Things weren't going too well.

You heard the distinct sounds of heavy boots clomping around downstairs and smiled lamely to yourself. You knew it was Hoodie by a long shot. He was the only one currently who could be undetected and get past all the alarms and locks he'd made you put up forever ago.

Hoodie made his way up the stairs rather slowly. Usually you'd be jumping with joy whenever he came around to hang with you. No matter how long he was gone, whether it be for a minute or a day, you'd always be there to greet him and hug him as though he'd just returned from war for a decade on another continent. So in other words, you acted pretty dramatic about it. In a good way.

If things were this calm right now it meant you were either sleeping or something had happened to you. That second thought made him make his way to your bedroom a tad faster (and by a tad I really mean a lot).

When he made it to the doorway of the room he huffed a sigh of relief. You were fine. Well, mostly anyway. He walked slowly to your bedside before sitting down on the edge. He took off his gloves and ran a cool hand over your smouldering forehead.

"Goddamn, (Your Name), you're burning up a storm." Hoodie said, glancing at you through his mask. He had yet to show you all of his real face, and knew you were itching to see it. (Such a tease.)

He pushed himself back up from his sitting position before strolling over to the adjoining washroom. He wet a cloth in cold water and wrung it out so you wouldn't be dripping wet too. (A/N: I always feel really dirty minded when I write this stuff xD) He went back to you and laid it on your head, hoping that would help with the fever at least the tiniest bit.

You smiled tiredly at him. You were grateful he was helping you out. You didn't wanna have to move anymore than necessary. "Thanks for helping.." you whispered hoarsely.

"You're most welcome." Hoodie spoke before looking at his boots, then leaning forward to unlace them and pry them off. Once he had finished that task he got up from where he was seated and moved to the other side of the bed, lying down beside you. He stayed near you, but gave you space so you wouldn't get to crowded or heated.

You slowly shifted so you were facing him and put a hand on his masked cheek. "Hoodie, when will I be able to see your face? Your real one." you put on a cute little pout you knew he couldn't resist and tilted your head forward and to the side a bit.

Hoodie thought about it for a moment. Well, he had been thinking of maybe showing you soon anyway, plus you were doing that face to him. How could he win against all that? "Okaaaaay, fine you win. But don't be mean when you see my face. Please."

You thought he almost sounded like a small anxious child. You smiled softly before removing your hand from his cheek. "I promise I won't be mean or laugh." He brought his hands up to his mask and started to finger the edge.

Then it was off. And my lord was he _hot. _You just sat there staring at him with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. He thought you were shocked at his hideousness, and started to fumble with getting his mask back to normal so he could put it on.

Noting his change of behavior made you realize your own reaction. You put your face back to normal and put a slender hand over his own larger ones. "I'm sorry if I looked a bit ruffled, Hoodie, its just that you surprised me. You seem fine to me. In fact you look really handsome." You moved forward as best you could and pressed a light kiss to his cheek.

You then laid back down and closed your eyes because all this moving and excitement was getting to your exhausted body. You took a deep breath before mumbling, "You should take your mask off more often..."

Hoodie broke his trance he'd been put in from when you'd told him he was handsome and smiled tenderly at you. He thought you really were the best. "I love you (Your Name). Get some rest, alright?" he then kissed your covered forehead before nestling his head into the pillows more.

"Kaay. Love ya too." you slurred out happily before your breathing became slow and even, signaling you were now sleeping.

The next morning when you woke up, you felt much better. But even more grandiose, the first thing you opened your eyes to was Hoodie's beautiful face. He real one.~

_**~Puppeteer~**_

Today was a beautiful day. The sun was warm and shining, birds chirping, bees buzzing, and flowers standing tall and proud. Everyone was outside on a day like today. Oh, all except you, that is.

You were suffering from a really torturous migraine and didn't want to be anywhere near light and warmth at the moment. So instead you were in your cooled living room with all of the blinds drawn and any possible light off. (Hey at least you'll be saving some money today.)

You didn't get migraines very often, thank the Awesome Prussia, but when you did get them it was a real bitch. They were just so hurtful and inconveniencing. So you decided you were gonna get a nap in to hopefully feel better.

You wanted some Motrin or Ibuprofen before you slipped off into slumber land, but you had one major problem. You had a big fear of consuming medicine, a.k.a. pharmacophobia.

~*~Mini Time Skip brought to you by the Italian Brothers! Pastaaaaaaaaaa!~*~

Zachary had just finished up with his 'work' for the day, and was feeling the need to be near you. It was kind of like a sixth sense for him, sensing you in distress. (Pfft he does have magical qualities after all. It just seems he's too dumb to use them right now.. xD)

So he decided he'd pop on over to your house to see what was going on. He teleported to your room first, where you usually were. When he didn't find you there, he took a deep breath. He wouldn't get crazy and go on a killing spree to find you. Yet. You were always telling him to stop and at least think things through before he went and did something reckless and irrational. Especially when it came to you.

He traipsed slowly to the downstairs, checking rooms along the way. When he poked his head into the living room, he saw the top of your head resting on the sidearm from around the couch. One of your feet was lying haphazardly over the top of the couch and your body seemed kinda tense. You arm was draped over your eyes.

Zachary went and sat on the floor next to where you were and grabbed your free hand, stroking your knuckles with his thumb. "(Your Name)? What are you doing, and why is it so dark in here?" Zachary had only just noticed the deficiency of light. He was used to the dark so it hadn't grabbed his attention.

You groaned in response, sighed deeply, then spoke, "I have a really bad migraine and I wanna take a nap with some medicine, but I'm afraid to take it. I get to thinking about it too much and I can't get the stuff into my mouth, let alone force t down."

Zachary furrowed his dark brows, trying to think of a solution to your problem so you could feel better faster. Then he smirked. He had the perfect idea.

"I know just the thing to make you feel better, Love. Be back in two shakes." he said with a smile before letting go of your hand and getting back up to go to the kitchen where the medicine was.

You just laid there wallowing in misery, wishing you were dead (a bit melodramatic I'd say, but that's alright). You heard Zachary's light footsteps making their way back to you after a short while, and finally removed your arm from over your eyes to look at him. He had water, medicine, and a cold cloth.

He made you scootch onto the couch a bit more so he could sit, and hoisted you up so you were sitting up more. He then proceeded to take a sip of water and pop the Ibuprofen into his mouth. You scrunched up your nose in confusion, but you were confused no more when he swooped you onto his lap and took your mouth with his. Surprised is more the word.

You could feel his tongue moving slightly along your bottom lip, asking for entrance. You were rather dazed, so you complied easily and parted your lips. His tongue entered your mouth along with the water and Ibuprofen. His tongue then traced yours once and he lingered for a moment longer before pulling away from you so you could swallow, which you did quickly.

When your eyes met his again, he was sporting a trademark smirk. "Why'd you do that?!" you huffed at him when he just kept on smirking.

"I got you to take your medicine without complaint, didn't I?" Zachary chuckled before grabbing the forgotten cold cloth. He gently laid you both down so you were lying in his arms on the couch, comfortable and secure.

He put the cloth on your brow to cool your eyelids as well and pecked your lips before resting his head on the arm of the couch. "Get some sleep, Love. You could use it." You just smiled as you drifted slowly into your much needed nap.

Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

_**Hey guys! Latest installment of CPBS! I hope you all enjoy my writing and the stories! Auf Wiedersehen! Till next time, my lovelies! -Em**_

_**~Beauty is everywhere, you just need to know when to look~**_


End file.
